


Mischief Managed

by Rokushi, Snea (Rokushi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Rokushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Snea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mischief Managed?" "Oh yeah." -- contains spoilers to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Themes Challenge: **72\. Mischief Managed**
> 
>  _(contains spoilers to HP #7)_

The day he died, he said farewell.

At his funeral, he cried.

On their birthday, he lit fuses instead of candles and watched the sky light up.

At their sister's wedding, he fulfilled their promise of Self-Throwing Cake.

On their younger brother's wedding he apologized for not having the cake.

At his own wedding, he had no Best Man.

On his son's first day he named him Fred.

On their 50th birthday he handed the shop over to his son.

On the day he died, he said, "Hello."

And at his funeral, their batons were passed.

"Mischief Managed?" Fred asked.

"Oh yeah. You should have seen Ginny's wedding!" They laughed. Fred threw an arm over his twin's shoulders.

"Come on, then. You've got a lot to tell me."

"Of course," George replied, walking with his twin once again.

"Now what's this about you giving out my name?"

 _fin_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : You have no idea how hard it was not to mention the ear in this. XD


End file.
